


demasiao tarde

by sxpreme



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxpreme/pseuds/sxpreme
Summary: sigo siendo la rima sin verso y aún con la esperanza de encontrarme— me volverás a ver al despertar y para entonces ya será demasiao tarde;,





	demasiao tarde

**Author's Note:**

> basado en "demasiao tarde" de c tangana

**E** s un jueves de gran premio más.

Alonso llega el jueves. El avión aterriza en un nuevo punto del planeta y ya ha perdido la noción del tiempo. Se pasa la vida en controles de seguridad, en _"pasaportes, por favor"_ , en busca del pase que seguro que estos comisarios tampoco tienen ni puta idea de Fórmula 1. Con su segundo título recién conquistado bajo el brazo, el corazón en un puño dispuesto a alzarlo con la siguiente victoria. Arriba en el podio y abajo todos. Y él arriba, muy arriba, más que arriba. En la cumbre. Solitaria cumbre. Tan inalcanzable. Tan alta.

No recuerda haber desarrollado ese miedo a las alturas. No lo hace, pero se quita el cinturón como si le hubiera estado cortando la respiración.

En la pista de aterrizaje, el frío le envuelve y la gente se detiene a abrocharse sus abrigos y él sigue adelante, dirigiendo a la multitud sin saber realmente hacia dónde va. Un poco aquello que lleva haciendo toda su vida.

Entre conversaciones insípidas se mata al tiempo hasta alcanzar el circuito y avanza rápido para llegar al garaje de McLaren sin la más mínima intención de malgastar su tiempo allí. Se encuentra con Lewis nada más pisar pie y sus miradas se cruzan un segundo y al inglés se le acelera el pulso en un suspiro y desaparece en la muchedumbre del Paddock.

El tiempo se disuelve entre los resoplidos que escapan de sus labios y la voz ronca de Ron que le habla como si realmente considerase nteresante algo de lo que le está contando y que _Vamos a tener serios problemas si continuas con esa actitud_ y rebuscando con desdén entre línea y línea suena un _Oye, que no vamos a echar a perder a nuestro niño de oro por ti._

 **((** _Dale un par de años_ pensará después _que lo hará él sólito._ **))**

 **(((** Y muy en el fondo, Alonso se regodea en su parte de culpa al haber contribuido a la destrucción del _tan perfecto_ Lewis. Porque a pesar de que Dennis le hubiera privado de cualquier vicio impuro a lo largo de toda su juventud, parecía olvidar que estaba criando a un piloto que tarde o temprano terminaría en la F1. Y entonces el campeón más joven de la historia se choca con un debutante que  parece solo buscar joder sus planes y que además tiene a su nuevo equipo llorando por él, besando cada paso — _y a él no_. Y después, aunque es de noche más bien. Es oscura y de las primeras de la temporada y en algún antro de mala muerte y Hamilton se acerca borracho — lo cual para él es tomarse un chupito de vodka caramelo — y le dice algo a Fernando de lo que no se entera y al siguiente parpadeo le tiene en su habitación del hotel deshaciéndose en dulces gemidos. Y si era inmaculada, pues esa noche se volvió piedad y a Alonso no podría traerle más sin cuidado. **)))**

Al final, la tarde se pasa y con ella, él y el sol comienza a decaer y la gente ya se va y él lleva queriendo largarse a dormir a su hotel desde que han pisado tierra. Así que se escabulle a la mínima oportunidad en que los ojos escépticos de los mecánicos de su equipo se despegan de él y saca su móvil para llamar a Luís e irse de una vez a tomar por culo.

Y al segundo toque alguien le quita el aparato de la oreja y le mete entre dos camiones y sus ojos se van hacia todos lados y al siguiesig instante tiene unos labios fríos como ellos solos sobre su boca y hay una risa que le trae loco. Y el fuerte agarre de Robert le impide colgar la llamada ((aunque da igual porque ni se han molestado en contestar)) y se ríe enseñando su fina hilera de dientes los cuales Alonso no duda en intentar partir al propiciar un puñetazo con su brazo libre que obviamente no le alcanza. Y el polaco le termina de inmobilizar al pegar ambos brazos contra el camión sobre el que se apoya el asturiano y este se queja y sus quejidos se pierden en el aire de una acalorada tarde de Julio mientras Robert esconde su rostro risueño bajo el cuello de Fernando. Y suspira.

— Nos está mirando todo el mundo.

— Pues que miren.

Y aguantan unos minutos en esa posición y el teléfono resuena en su mano y miradas se posan sobre ellos con desdén y otras continúan su camino creando una extraña privacidad en medio de la nada y el todo. Hasta que Robert decide soltarle y le mira a los ojos.

 **((** Sin anestesia. Porque es directo siempre y no se anda con tonterías, ni preparativos, ni preliminares y eso le gusta y se entienden. Pero no le entiende porque a veces coge — con esa tranquilidad que tanto le pone de los nervios — y le hace una mamada de escándalo en el baño del garaje de un equipo al azar en el que se han colado 5 minutos antes de la clasificación y otras veces — muchas menos — hace lo que está haciendo ahora, de buscarle y recorrerse el circuito de arriba a abajo para Dios sepa su objetivo y se ríe de sus propias ocurrencias, pero no explica la broma y a veces Fernando siente que es él. **))**

 **(((** Suelta con la boca pequeña, cuando luego el español fue el primero en dejar claro que entre ellos no había nada real, que era sólo follar y llevarse bien, porque _para alguien que me cae relativamente bien en este paddock de mierda_ — y no reune el coraje suficiente para articular la palabra amigo —  _no quiero estropear la única conversación decente que puedo tener durante los fines de semana de gran premio con sentimentalismos._ Y Robert asiente con la cabeza y acata órdenes, _su puto perro fiel_ habría musitado. Pero luego, cuando en Canadá el coche empieza a girar y Alonso no es capaz de oír la voz de su ingeniero porque tiene cascadas por ojos y chilla hasta romper sus cuerdas vocales y no logra ver por donde maneja y _cómoestárobertcómoestárobertcómoestárobertcómoestárobert_ y _dimequebiendimequebiendimequebien_ y las arcadas le impiden conducir sin dar tumbos por doquier, pero es que sólo le cae bien. Y después había ido corriendo hacia el hospital, rasgándose la voz contra Luís que le pedía por favor que no montara un numerito ahí en medio o tendría que explicarlo ante la prensa. Y el siguiente recuerdo es él sentando sobre las suaves sábanas blancas de la cama mientras Robert descansaba, y pasar las yemas de sus dedos por la nueva herida que decora el brazo del polaco. Y se marcharía antes de que despertara, caminando deprisa por los pasillos silenciosos de la primera planta. Y tres días más tarde le llamaría aún preocupado para preguntar por su estado y él simplemente respondería entre risas _"Ahora no puedo hablarte que estoy conduciendo"_. **)))**

— Qué coño quieres.

Y su risa le enloquece porque es un derecho que sólo le concede a Robert — aunque eso nunca sale por propia voluntad de sus labios y él se lo tiene que arrancar a besos. Y sólo con su voz grave, sus carcajadas delicadas, sus manos ásperas, sus dedos fríos, sólo entonces es libre. Y a veces se congela en mitad del paddock, en mitad de la pista de baile, en mitad de un polvo con Hamilton, y le inunda el miedo a perderle por su puto orgullo de mierda y se acuerda de los pedazos de BMW volando por los aires y se pone a llorar con una tristeza que ni el más fuerte de los abrazos del polaco podría calmar.

Pero no dice nada.

— Que me digas hola al menos.

Y no lo dice.

— Venga — sus pupilas claras le examinan de arriba a abajo aún con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja y a Fernando le enerva su actitud, su facilidad para llevar todo adelante. Le enerva que él haya pasado noches llorando ante la simple idea de haberle podido perder en ese accidente y que, como respuesta a sus penurias, él sólo se lo hubiera follado con una enorme rabia acumulada tras Charlie prohibirle correr a la siguiente carrera. Le enerva que él haya evitado desde el principio que Robert desarrollara un sentimiento amoroso y que al final haya sido el propio Fernando el primero (y último) en caer. Le enerva su risa que le desquicia y vuelve majareta. Y al él le gusta tener todo bajo control. Pero Kubica siempre se le termina escapando entre los dedos —, ¿te tienes que ir ya?

— Estoy reventado por el jet lag — y se lleva una mano a la cabeza por si acaso fuera gilipollas y no supiera a que se refiere y Robert suelta una risita que le enfadar un poco más porque no cree haber hecho nada divertido —. Lo único en lo que llevo pensando desde que he pisado el circuito ha sido en irme a dormir. No me importa ni esta conversación ni ninguna otra cosa ahora mismo, la verdad.

Y la sonrisa de Robert se desvanece y el nudo en la garganta se intensifica y entonces la suela de los zapatos del piloto resuenan mientras se marcha de su lado y Fernando se queda ahí de nuevo, estático, un tanto perdido. Y parpadea varias veces rápidamente mientras los ojos se le van empapando y es un puto egoísta una vez más y no entiende como Robert no se ha dado cuenta a estas alturas de la película y le ha mandado ya la mierda sino que simplemente se va en silencio y, aún a pesar de ello, una parte de su ser no termina de entender dónde la ha cagado esta vez, pero lo ha vuelto a hacer y se gira hacia Kubica y abre la boca, pero las palabras las ahoga su orgullo y se va despacito y luego rápido y luego corre y corre hacia el parking donde le espera Luís y no dice nada aunque le espeta un _vámonos_ con un hilo de voz tembloroso y sus ojos vidriosos. Y ya no sabe si llora por Robert o por Ron o por Lewis o por él o un poco por todo o porque de repente están en mitad de la autopista de una país de mala muerte y está llorando a lágrima viva porque hace unos meses tenía el mundo a sus pies y ahora está él a los pies de mundo.

Y la cima es alta. Y dura. Y pequeña. Y fría. Y solitaria. Sobre todo eso último.

 _Y mira sus palmas_  
_empapadas_  
_y dice_  
_la última_  
_y sólo es la primera._

**Author's Note:**

> se supone que eran 5 capítulos, pero hice solo uno porque doy asco. el kubonso es mi pareja favorita y probablemente soy la única persona que lea de ellos. osk.


End file.
